Spend Your life knowing
by cantstopifevnifiwanted
Summary: Edward loves Bella. Bella loves Edward. They don't know it. What happens when they both go onto omegle one night?


**Spend your life knowing**

**For those of you who don't know omegle is a website where you are able to talk to random strangers without signing up or knowing their actual name. I do not own twilight or omegle that's a disclaimer right there.**

"Hey Edward" I smiled as my best friend walked up to me at lunch.

"Hi Bella" he smiled as he sat down where I was sitting. We were always the first ones at lunch so there was no one else at the table. "How was physics" I smiled as he opened up his paper bag lunch that Esme, his mother, always packed him. He turned to give me a disgusted look. "Are you serious?" he asked. I shrugged and laughed.

"Yo Edward" a deep voice said while patting him on the back. A bigger group walked by and proceeded to do the same. Once I was sure the interruptions stopped I started to talk again, only to be interrupted once again.

"Hey Eddie" Edward's annoying girlfriend came up and ran a fake tan arm across his back. "Hey Tanya" he said obviously. "How about you come sit over with the rest of…. _Us_" she said. I rolled my eyes. Edward sent me a look of I'm sorry, but truth be told it was starting to get a little old. "Do you mind?" he asked cringing, waiting for my answer. I shook my head and half smiled. "Go ahead" I said and sighed.

Tanya and Edward had been going out for about a month now, and ever since then I felt like I lost my real Edward. He was always with the more popular people of the grade ever since they started going out. He had changed, so the time I did get to spend with him was valued greatly.

"Hey Bella" my best friend Alice hopped down gracefully on the seat next to me. Rosalie, my other best friend came on the other side. "Hey guys" I said hiding my disappointment as well as I could. "Bella" Alice shook her head "You don't have to pretend to be happy around us". I laughed a little at the irony. "Now Spill" Rosalie said "Before the others get here" she smiled. "There's nothing to spill about, I'm not lying, and it's just another day at Forks High school" I said glumly well spooning a slob of my mashed potatoes and slipping it in my mouth. Before the girls could say anything else about the matter the others came.

Mike, Eric, Jessica, and Angela all plopped their trays down at the table and before anyone could say anything Emmet and Jasper AKA: Rosalie and Alice's boyfriends came running up. They both, it seemed as if they were trained, kissed their girlfriends before sitting down and shoveling mass amounts of food in their mouth.

"Hey guys" Alice said cheerfully as she bit out of her apple. They all muttered their hellos as they started piling the food in their mouths. I took a look back at Edward's table; all the guys were laughing about something while the girls were finishing up their last sips of their diet coke, which I might add was the only thing on their tray.

Lunch period ended more quickly then it came, along with the rest of the day. Before I knew it I was sliding it to my nice warm dry cab. It was raining outside, as usual, and like most times, it matched my mood. I quickly got to my house and ran to the door where I quickly shoved in my key and opened the door to the cold, lifeless house. I breathed a sigh of relief; I was alone now and was able to wallow. My dad Charlie was the chief police in the town of Forks, he was never home before six. I flipped on the television and assumed a comfortable position.

I was in the middle of watching a CSI episode when I heard a knock on the door. Hesitantly I got up and opened the door when a gust of wind shocked me. But that wasn't all.

"Edward" I breathed hesitantly, looking at him. "Hey" he smiled that melted my heart. See the thing was, I wasn't just best friends with Edward, and I was madly in love with him. I had been ever since I moved from my mom's house to Charlie's, which was about 4 years ago. "Come on in" I said moving out of his way. He walked in to the kitchen while grabbing a glass of water. We were both comfortable at each other's, well lately not so much.

I looked to Edward as soon as we were seated on the couch. "So, why did you come here?" I asked him, never really minding addressing the big elephant in the room. "I'm sorry about what happened at lunch today" he said with a frown on his face. I rolled my eyes "its fine, its normal, its fine" I repeated for emphasis, maybe he would catch on that I really wasn't. He looked like he was going to say something but then he just closed his mouth. "Edward you should leave" I said almost crying. I turned away before he was able to see anything else.

He didn't move though. "Edward. Leave. Now" I said. "But, we need to talk, can I come back later?" he asked. I turned to him, I was pretty sure my nose was red by now and my eyes watery but hey all cards were now being put on the table. "I'm sick of the Tanya version of you. I don't like it, you've changed and I'm sick of putting up with it because honestly I'm not sure if I can anymore. I am done, and for you to come here and think you can just apologize and make it all better, well you're wrong" I said slamming my hand down on the coach for emphasis, I wasn't usually such a violent person but oh well.

I put a hand on his back and in return got a shock, I guess that's what I get from touching him. I jolted him up, which was almost basically impossible since he had more pounds of muscle then I had in my whole body.

He got up with a pained look on his face which he was probably just putting on for show, this whole trip was probably just guilt overthrowing him so that he would feel better when he would go make out with Tanya.

After I was sure the door was closed I bawled. Not just cried, but actually bawled, I was too sick of this. I went up to my room and powered up my laptop. I did the usual sign in on email and all. Then I went to my favorite website called omegle.

Omegle was a website where you could talk to random strangers without signing up or anything, sometimes I got the weirdest people but other times I met people from the other side of the world. It took my mind off things many times so I enjoyed it. I pressed **Start a chat**.

You: Hey(:

I said I was almost always the first to say hello.

Stranger: Hi.

You: What's wrong?

Stranger: girl problems

You: like what kind?

Stranger: long story

You: I've got time

Stranger: I've really liked this girl for like 5 years, she's my best friend but now she hates me.

You: why?

Stranger: I was seeing this other girl and she didn't like it cuz It was tearing out friendship apart.

You: o well I'm sorry, do you need advice or something?

Stranger: that would be nice… ahhaha

You: well, show the girl that you love her

Stranger: but what if she doesn't like me back?

You: well then at least you learned, would you rather spend your whole life guessing or your whole life knowing?

Stranger: You're right… but how would I even do that?

You: just confront her tomorrow at her locker, an act of love (:

Stranger: that idea may just work

You: exactly.

Stranger: thank you!

You: any time

**Your conversational partner has disconnected. **

I sighed at the thought that was some lucky girl that was probably getting her wish comes true tomorrow.

The next day I woke up like anything usual. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair and all that fun crap. It was a Friday and I was excited. Not because I was hanging out with someone tonight or anything, because to be honest I was looking forward to curling up on the couch and reading pride and prejudice.

I got to school just on time, with ten minutes to spare before my first class. I was at my lockers grabbing books when someone came up behind me.

"Hi" I deep velvety voice said. I turned around. I sighed and immediately deepened in sadness. "What?" I asked. Before I could complain about him he smashed his lips onto mine. I was too shocked but before I could freak out, I eased into the kiss. Edward put his hands on my face and I put my hands against his perfectly toned stomach.

He pulled away too soon and was breathing heavily. "I love you" he said he pulled back to take in my reaction.

Pure shock ran over my face. "Oh my... were you the one on omegle last night" then his face matched mine. "What!?" he said. "On omegle last night, I was giving advice to some guy who wanted to confess his love to his best friend" I said. He smiled "I guess I was" he said with his crooked smile in hand. My heart melted, more than it should have. I felt if he wasn't holding me up right then and there I would've melted. "I love you too" I smiled. And then he pulled in again and I was happy. I'm glad he didn't spend his life guessing.


End file.
